1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for lifting, supporting, transporting and unloading a kayak or canoe, and more particularly, relates to a device for lifting, supporting, transporting and unloading a kayak or canoe which may be temporarily attached to the kayak or canoe for assisting an individual in the lifting, supporting, transporting and unloading of the kayak or canoe on or from the individual's shoulders.
2. Background of the Invention
Moving a kayak over uneven ground from one location to another presents many difficulties. For example, prior to launching a kayak into the water, it is often necessary to move it a significant distance from a motor vehicle to the water for launching. Where only one person (referred to herein as an “individual”) is available to manipulate, lift and carry the kayak, that individual may, with some difficulty, effort and risk of injury to the individual, the kayak and the surrounding environment, lift the kayak on edge, by the coaming, and position it so that one side of the coaming rests on the individual's shoulder near the neck, placing the entire load a significant distance to one side of the spine, and thereafter transport the kayak. Such a method of carrying the load is inherently unstable, uncomfortable and poses a risk of spinal injury. This risk of injury is greatly increased during the lifting and twisting motion involved in raising the kayak to, and lowering from the shoulder position.
It is desirable to have a device which may be temporarily and readily attached to, and detached from a kayak or canoe, and which assists an individual in the lifting, supporting, transporting and unloading of the kayak or canoe. It is also desirable to have a device which reduces the risk of injury to the individual, the kayak, and the surrounding environment, when the kayak is being lifted, supported, transported and unloaded. It is also desirable to have a device which is light, corrosion resistant, reliable, inexpensive and easy to assemble and dismantle and which may be readily stowed in a small space (such as in the bulkhead of the kayak) prior to and subsequent to use. Additionally it is desirable to have a device which permits an individual to transport a loaded kayak (being supported by the individual by way of the device), without requiring that the individual utilize their hands during the transporting process, the individual's hands being free to carry other objects or to perform other functions as needed.